themultiverserevampedfandomcom-20200214-history
Goro Akechi
"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I hear something about delicious pancakes?" - Goro Akechi Origin In Persona 5, Akechi has shown that he respects the Phantom Thieves in some of the interviews shown throughout the game. He soon joins The Phantom Thieves, before betraying them. Soon enough however, Akechi sacrificed himself for the Phantom Thieves in Masayoshi Shido's palace. He realizes the error of his ways, being that he betrayed The Phantom Thieves which made his final hours worth it, and possibly to the others. Story In the multiverse, Akechi is brought back from the dead and given a second chance at life via some effects Assistant Mundo did. He has met with many people of the multiverse and even gained a lover in that period of time. Akechi truly wants to protect this world and the people in it, even if any people hate him in the world he is protecting, as well as gaining many friends to make him feel more motivated by his cause. Even if someone is a villain, he can still find some sort of respect in them and wishes to be kind and to be a friend to them in order to be at peace with everyone, and to help them just because he feels like they deserve it. He makes sure that he is on the right track, and gets every detail right. Later on in the coterie chapter, he blames himself for the deaths of some of the members of the Chaos Coterie due to him not thinking that he was good enough to stop these deaths. This is one of Akechi's faults. although he never tells anyone how he truly would act in those situations, he responds usually with confidence and somewhat of a reality to something like that situation. Akechi truly doesn't mean any harm in his actions, so he tries to think out everything which is what he did in Seija's palace. He even tried to be a kind person at the end of the palace raid to Seija's shadow in order to try and steer her in the right direction. Relationships Lumina Incandesce He considers her to be his "princess" as him and Lumina are lovers. Baby Pepper Considered to be his daughter of sorts as he usually is the one caring for her and making sure she is happy, alongside Lumina. Daiyousei Also considered to be his (adopted) daughter. Strangely, he acts more as a dad with Daiyousei. Maya Amano ''' Again, also to be considered to be an adopted daughter of Lumina and Akechi. The two don't interact very much, but it's implied that Akechi cares for her equally. '''Shinjiro Aragaki Being someone who has a similar experience, he trusts him, telling him a lot of details of his life. He seems to enjoy being around him. Rumi Spooks He wants to treat Rumi well, and respects the work she does. He secretly steals some of her food when he runs out of ideas to eat things. Satori Komeiji Akechi adamantly respects her way, tone, and attitude towards things. Koishi Komeiji He sees Koishi as a free-spirited kid, as well as someone who is secretly really intelligent. Sal Akechi respects Sal, and wanted to be his friend with all of his heart to make him be better with people.